Bodyguard
by PrincessLia
Summary: Rain Ocampo is a bodyguard and Alice Abernathy is a famous actress. What happens if these two meet? Will they get together or will it end with two broken hearts? Read and find out ;P
1. Chapter 1

This story was a request from MindFullofStories :)

She wanted a drama Rain/Alice story and this is the result xD

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading it ^^

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

"No." Alice was reading through the newest Cosmopolitan while her agent was rubbing his temples.

"Some guy tried to attack you. There are two things a celebrity like you does when such a thing happens, first you go to a talk show and talk about the incident, second you fucking hire a bodyguard." The blonde sighed and put down the magazine.

"Matt, please. I don't want a bodyguard, I'm able to protect myself. I also don't want to be on a stupid talk show where some douchebag asks me questions and I have to be a scared little girl that survived some kind of horror scenario."

"And you won't have to be. I talked to them and they said it's okay to tell the truth. Talk about being the badass you are and that you kicked that guys balls. They even said that might be more interesting than having another scared celebrity that 'Just wants to move on and forget that it happened'. And I will hire a bodyguard, if you want one or not, I'm just giving you the opportunity to have a say in it." Alice crossed her arms.

"Let's make a deal. I will go to that stupid talk show, but I will be completely honest and won't put on some sort of act-"

"Deal!" Matt nearly shouted at the blonde and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't finished. If I go there you won't hire some idiotic guy that will follow me on every step I make." Matt raised his eyebrow, though it through for a moment and then grinned.

"Okay, fine." They shook hands and Alice stood up.

"Well then, I have to go buy myself a nice dress for tomorrow. I have to go to some stupid talk show." She winked and Matt chucked, shaking his head.

"See you later and remember: No Follow-Me-Aound-Guy!" She walked through the door and Matt grinned, having a devilish idea.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ladies and gentleman, how about you give this beautiful, kick-ass woman a nice big goodbye applause!" The audience went wild as Alice stood up and waved. She walked into the backstage area and her smile was gone the moment she was out of the audience's sight.

"God, I hate talk shows." Alice rubbed her neck and Matt patted her back.

"I know. But hey, I got a surprise for you." He grinned. But it wasn't the kind of grin you give someone whom you just mocked, but the kind of grin you give someone whom you just completely ripped off without them noticing. Alice didn't like it and she hesitated before following him.

"Damn." Matt looked at his mobile phone.

"I got to leave you for some minutes, why don't you meet your surprise on your own." He opened the door to the changing rooms and closed it after Alice had entered. She looked at the closed door with a confused expression and her jaw nearly hit the ground as she turned around.

A dark-skinned woman was leaning against table, with her arms crossed and a smile that turned Alice's knees to jelly. Black combat boots, gray cargo pants and a gray v-neck t-shirt party covert by an open black vest. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail with some loose strands around her face. The blonde wasn't able to see more skin than the latina's trained arms, but she imagined that her abs are probably home to a nicely shaped six-pack. The other woman's smile grew into a fully grown smirk as Alice only stood there, letting her eyes wander over the latina's body.

"Mind if I introduce myself as soon as you're done undressing me with your eyes?" Alice smiled and crossed her arms.

"Don't think I will be done that quickly." The latina chuckled and walked to Alice, offering her hand to the blonde.

"My name is Rain Ocampo." Alice took the offered hand and shook it, ignoring the sparks it send through her entire body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Ocampo. I'm Alice Abernathy." Rain chuckled and looked deep into the blonde's eyes.

"I already knew your name, but I hope that I soon know way more of you." Her voice was slightly seductive and it send a pleasant shiver down Alice's spine. The actress bit her lower lip and let go of Rain's hand.

"Likewise." They grinned at each other and just waiting for the other to say or do something, but Matt entered the room before one of them could.

"Good, seems you and Rain get along well with each other." He grinned and again Alice got a bad feeling.

"Uhm, yes. I guess we do. Can we talk?" She took his arm and led him to the corner of the room.

"Matt, who exactly is Rain? I mean she not like a prostitute or anything right?" Matt's expression changed from neutral, to confused and then to complete amusement. Rain burst out in laughter and the two turned to face her.

"No Alice, I'm not a prostitute."

"How did you?" Alice pointed to her ear then to Rain and then back to her ear. The latina chuckled and walked to them.

"I was trained to have a good hearing." The confusion was written all over Alice's face and Rain chuckled.

"I had a special force training and was head of security in Umbrella's headquarters."

"I'm still confused."

"She's your new bodyguard." Matt grinned and now Alice knew what his grin had meant all along.

"You bastard. I though we had a deal?"

"You said you didn't want some Follow-You-Around-Guy and as you already noticed, Rain is a female."

"Oh for Christ's sake, you knew what I meant." Matt patted Alice back and his grin only grew.

"Of course I knew what you meant, but we had a deal. What you said is what counts, not what you meant." Matt tapped his nose and Alice groaned.

"I. Don't. Need. A. Fucking. Bodyguard." She let her hand run through her hair and turned to the latina.

"Listen up, I'm sorry for the trouble, but I'm very well able to protect myself. I really don't need a bodyguard. _Neither_ a male _or_ a female one." She threw a glare at Matt.

"But what happens if next time it isn't an unarmed rapist, but an armed kidnapper?" Alice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Rain only grinned, thinking that the blonde looked extremely cute when she pouted.

"I have to agree. In such a situation it would be very fortunate to have a well-trained and armed bodyguard with me." Rain moved towards Alice, reached out for the blonde's hand and kissed it.

"I was hired to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do, if you want me to or not." Alice raised her eyebrow and withdrew her hand. Rain's voice was extremely playful and the blonde didn't know what to think anymore.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice was sitting in he passenger seat of the black Ford Interceptor.

"So... you're not only my new follower, but also my new driver?" Alice raised her eyebrow and looked at the grinning latina.

"Yeah, I'm a 24/7 all-inclusive bodyguard. I come with a special force training, a handgun, a 24/7 observation and a driver's license." Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Not to mention the 24/7 smart-ass comments." Rain laughed and then looked at Alice with a charming smile.

"And on top of that I'm extremely good-looking." She wiggled her eyebrows and Alice chuckled.

"Not gonna deny that." She whispered and Rain grinned.

"I thought I told you I had a good hearing." Alice smile grew into a smirk.

"You did." Rain bit her bottom lip and then flashed a smile at the blonde. They didn't talk during the rest of the trip, but every once in a while they shot a glance at the other. After a twenty-minute drive they arrived at Alice's house and Rain whistled as she got out of the car.

"Nice place you got here." The actress smiled and pulled out her keys. She walked to the door and turned around, smiling at Rain.

"Thanks. Have a nice evening." The dark-skinned woman nodded.

"You to."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice was laying in bed, reading through her schedule for the next few days, as her mobile came to live and signaled that she has just received a new message. The actress leaned over, took the device from her nightstand and instantly smiled upon seeing who the message was from.

_R:"Hey, just wanted to tell you: I'm really happy that you gave this Bodyguard thing a chance."_

_A:"I didn't know that such a handsome latina would be watching over me. How could I have possibly denied it after meeting you?"_ Alice read over her text and was about to delete it, but then decided to just send it. She waited for a replay and couldn't hold in another smile forming on her lips, as the mobile vibrated in her hands.

_R:"First: I hope I didn't wake you up. Second: True, I do have that vibe that makes me irresistible, not even Alice-Badass-Abernathy was able to deny me."_

_A:"First: You didn't, I was still awake. Second: A little full of yourself aren't you?"_

_R:"Hey, you just said that yourself and it's not 'being full of myself', it's 'being aware of my benefits'."_ Alice chuckled and shook her head.

_A:"Okay, I admit it. You are irresistible."_ Alice waited for several minutes and when she was almost positive that Rain wouldn't replay, her mobile vibrated.

_R:"You aren't so bad yourself miss Abernathy and I hope I'll get to know you more privately. Have a good night, sleep well and see you tomorrow."_

_A:"You too. See you tomorrow."_ Alice smiled one last time and then laid her mobile back onto the nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Alice walked out of the door and couldn't retrain the smile that formed on her lips. Rain was leaning against her Ford, wearing a suit and dark sunglasses.

"You want to apply for the MIB?" The dark-skinned woman chuckled and pushed herself off of the car.

"Nah, I just though I should look a little more like a professional bodyguard." The latina opened the passenger door and slightly bowed down, grinning as Alice rolled her eyes. She closed the door after the actress had sat down and quickly moved to the driver's side.

"Where to madame?" Rain started the car and looked at Alice.

"The Wayne Studios. L.J. is producing a new movie and I'm suppose to play the lead."

"Nice, what will it be about?"

"No idea, that's why I want to meet with him."

"Well then, next stop: The Wayne Studio."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alice! Over here!" The blonde walked over to the African-american woman and hugged her.

"Hey Betty."

"Dang girl, you look as hot as ever. And I can see you brought a friend, mind introducing me to your new hot companion?" Betty grinned and Alice rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Betty was straight, but the woman still loved to flirt with females. Rain only raised her eyebrow and Alice motioned from the latina to the African-american.

"Rain this is Betty, L.J.'s girlfriend and a good friend of mine. Betty meet Rain, my new watchdog." The dark-skinned woman dropped her lifted eyebrow and raised the other at the nickname.

"Hun, not hat I would mind the eye candy, but why do you need a watchdog? It's not cause of that freak who tried to attack you, is it?"

"It is and now Matt thinks that I need a bodyguard."

"Alice!" They all turned and saw L.J. approaching them. He immediately hugged the blonde and then offered a hand to Rain.

"The name's Lloyd Jefferson Wayne, I'm the owner of this fine little studio." The latina took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Rain Ocampo, Alice's new Bodyguard." There was a spark in his eyes and he grinned.

"You won't happen to know some martial arts?"

"Actually, I do. Why?" L.J. clapped his hand together and rubbed them.

"Cause that's a sign that Alice has to take the part. Our trainer has a delay and won't show up 'till about three weeks into the producing. Now we are pretty desperate for someone who can at least show our actors the basics and train with them, you know? Show 'em some defense, some offense and build up their muscles a bit." He playfully punched Rain's arm.

"If Alice accepts the job, then I'd be happy to help out." His face lit up and he laid an arm around the latina.

"I like you, I think we can become good friends." He then let go of her and went to Alice.

"Now, back to business. Come on Janus, let's show you what this movie is about." Alice frowned and made a confused expression.

"Janus?" He eagerly nodded his head, laid his arm around her waist and pulled her along with him.

"Yes, that's the name of the character I want you to play." Rain, who was walking close behind them, chuckled.

"Well at least the name sounds like a promising role." L.J. looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"That was the idea."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice, Rain and Alice's childhood friend Carlos Olivera where sitting at a table, in the outdoor area of a bistro. Matt was walking up and down, talking with someone through his mobile.

"So you will play some kick-ass woman that is a criminal mastermind, stealing the most valuable object around the world, while evading and fighting the world's best agents? And then you character falls in love with a cop that had once also been one of those secret super agents? Isn't that a little too cliché for you?" Carlos looked at the blonde with a skeptical expression and Rain smiled.

"That's exactly what Alice said when she heard the story." Carlos shortly looked at Rain and then back to Alice, frowning.

"Then why did you take the part?" Alice grinned.

"Two words: Jill Valentine." The man's eyes went wide and a smile crept onto his face.

"You mean Jill Valentine will be part of the movie?"

"Correct." His smile fell and he frowned again.

"Okay, I understand that working with The-One-And-Only, Hot-And-Spicy, Cool-And-Sexy Jill Valentine-" Rain grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"-Would be awesome and that the fight scenes make the plot a bit more interesting, but... isn't the story still way to cheesy?" Alice put her elbows onto the table, folded her hands and laid her head onto them.

"That's what I thought, until L.J. told me that Jill will play the second lead." The blonde's smile turned into a grin as Carlos's eyes went wide.

"You mean this won't only be a girl-on-girl movie, but you would also play side by side with Jill as your movie partner?"

"And I'll share more than one movie kiss with her." Carlos immediately held his hand up and Alice gave him an high-five.

"Okay, I settled everything." Matt came to them and also sat down.

"We only have to go through the contract and once you signed it, the deal is done. You will then officially be the main character in the soon to produced 'Janus Prosper' and will play next to Jill Valentine." Rain frowned.

"Janus Prosper? L.J. couldn't come up with something better than the name of the main character?"

"You come up with a better name and then he will rename the movie." Rain raised her hands in defeat and then looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. You really spend hours in the studio just reading though the script."

"Shush it watchdog or you won't get your treat." Alice held up her index finger and Rain chuckled.

"And what would hat be?"

"Drive me home and I'll show you." The blonde's voice was seductive, with a mocking hint, but it still send a shiver down Rain's spine and the latina had to grin.

"Bye Carlos, it was nice to meet you." All of them stood up and Carlos shook Rain's offered hand. He then moved to hug Alice.

"Call me when you've got some time for your old buddy."

"Defiantly, it's been way to long since our last meeting." She then turned to Matt.

"Thanks for... doing your job?" Matt rolled his eyes and also hugged the blonde.

"Anytime Alice, that's what a manager is for. Bye Rain." The latina raised her hand and then walked to her car.

"So, what's that treat?" Alice laughed and slapped Rain's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm driving here." The dark-skinned woman made a mock hurt face and Alice just shook her head.

"I already told you, _first_ drive me home and _then _I will tell you." Rain pounded, causing the blonde to laugh.

"That _so_ doesn't suit you." The latina dropped her mock pounding and also lightly laughed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The black Ford pulled up the driveway and after Rain killed the engine, she quickly pressed a button that instantly locked all the doors. Alice, who just wanted to open the door, pulled her hand back and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you won't let me out until I tell you what the treat is?"

"Correct."

"And what if I don't tell you?" Alice had a devilish grin on her lips and Rain unbuckled her seat-belt.

"Don't tell me and you will find out." Her voice was playful, with a seductive hint. Alice played along and also unbuckled her belt, leaning in closer towards the latina.

"Bring it on." She whispered and immediately dropped her grin as Rain also leaned in closer. The dark-skinned woman's lips were merely inches away and the blonde could feel the warm breath as the other woman whispered.

"You sure you want me to do that?" Alice swallowed and leaned back.

"I wanted to invite you to a dinner, so we can get to know each other more privately." She quickly pushed the 'OPEN' button and got out of the car.

"O...kay?" Rain also got out, locked her car and followed the blonde. Alice opened the door and walked in, closely followed by a confused latina.

"Uhm... sorry, I didn't mean to-" The actress abruptly stopped and turned around, facing the other woman.

"No. Don't be. I mean, you don't have to. You just..." She looked to the side and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know... I guess you made me a bit nervous." She locked back up and rolled her eyes at the goofy grin Rain gave her.

"What? Let me guess, you've never been nervous around someone." Rain walked around the actress and laid her hands on Alice's shoulders, pulling off the coat the blonde was wearing.

"Oh, I have. But if you already get this nervous around me, then I can't wait to see how you act around Jill Valentine."

"Well." She turned around and faced Rain.

"Jill wouldn't be that flirty with me." Alice moved toward the next room and after she discarded her own jacked, Rain followed.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." The blonde led the latina to the living room and motioned for Rain to sit down.

"Even if she will be, I think you might actually be the only one to make me nervous. Now, sit and stay put. I already prepared most of our dinner, so it won't take long to make it." Alice went to the kitchen and Rain just watched those slim swaying hips as they left the room. She waited for some minutes and then also went to the kitchen.

"Smells good." Alice didn't turn around, but Rain was able to hear the grin in the blonde's voice.

"Well I hope it tastes good as well. Though I'm thinking about not giving you anything. Didn't I tell you to sit and stay put?" The actress turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"You also told me you didn't want a bodyguard. Now turn around and watch our dinner, I'm hungry and I don't like burned food." Rain's lips formed into a grin and Alice rolled her eyes. She turned around and started to put the spaghetti onto the plates.

"You're an idiot." The dark-skinned woman grinned even wider.

"You suggested the dinner." The actress put the Bolognese sauce and some cheese over the spaghetti and handed Rain a plate.

"That's cause you said you wanted to know me better." The two went back to the table and sat down.

"Well then go on and tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" Rain hummed happily as she ate.

"Everything, start with the classic things. Where did you come from? Who is your family? You got any siblings? What did you want to become when you were a child? How did you become an actress?" Alice raised her eyebrow and smiled. She ate and in between bites, she answered Rain's questions.

"I was born here in good old Raccoon City and lived with my parents in a normal we-aren't-rich-but-we-can-manage part in the outer districts. I didn't have any siblings, but people always said that Carlos and I were like brother and sister. When I was young I always wanted to do something that was related to history, because that always fascinated me." Both Alice and Rain where done with their meal and brought their plates into the kitchen. Alice purred them both some wine and they sat onto the couch.

"Carlos and I went to college together, I studied history and he studied sports. One day there was this agent that searched for models, apparently his clients had a collection and some of the models had managed to get the flu. Carlos and I could have used the money to buy us a car so we auditioned. The agent loved us and we got the job. Some high society agent saw us and offered us a full time job." Alice and Rain had emptied the entire bottle, so the actress stood up and went to get another one. She smiled, sat down directly next to Rain and opened the bottle.

"After Carlos and I graduated from college we became professional models. So much for being a professor of history. Carlos still works as a model, but I was soon offered a job as an actress by our dear friend L.J. The movie he made was a big success and I became a famous star and everyone loved me." Alice shrugged and Rain had to laugh.

"Now who's the one that full of herself?" The blonde nudged the other woman.

"It's not being full of myself, it's being aware of my benefits." Alice leaned in closer and kissed Rain's cheek. The latina raised her eyebrow and her hand found its way onto Alice's cheek.

"Then I guess you are aware of the fact that you are incredibly beautiful?"

"Yes." Alice leaned in a bit.

"And that you are an incredibly charming, nice and fun?"

"Yes." The blonde reached out and held onto Rain's neck, pulling the latina closer.

"Are you also aware of the fact that I'm incredibly drawn to you?" Alice smiled and Rain was able to feel her warm breath on her lips.

"Yes." The actress closed the gab between them and firmly pressed their lips together. Alice's other hand also moved to Rain's neck, pulling the latina closer. The dark-skinned woman let her hands wander to the blonde's waist, pulling her onto her lap. Alice wrapped her legs around Rain's waist and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, pressed up against each other and tongues battling for dominance. Alice was the one that broke the kiss as her mobile started to ring. Rain started to attack her neck and the blonde moaned. She then answered her phone, pressing her hand over Rain's mouth and effectively pushing her away from her neck.

"Hello?" Rain kissed the inside of Alice's hand and the blonde glared at the other woman.

"Hey L.J. No you're not disturbing me. What's up?" She moved off of Rain and walked into the kitchen. A minute later she came back, nodding her head.

"Mhm... yeah... okay... great, see you then. Bye." She hung up and smiled at the latina.

"Listen, I hate to say this, but you have to go. L.J. wants to meet up tomorrow and start working on the movie." Rain frowned and stood up.

"I thought he wanted to start next week, because Jill wouldn't be here until then." The actress smiled and walked towards the front door.

"Apparently her appointment got canceled, she arrived one hour ago and suggested we start earlier than planned." Rain put on her jacked and then took Alice's hand.

"It was a very nice evening, I hope we can repeat it in the near future." She then kissed the blonde's hand and walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

As Rain arrived, Alice was already waiting on the sidewalk in front of her house. The latina stopped next to the blonde and flashed a smile at Alice as she sat into the passenger seat.

"Good morning miss Abernathy." The blonde also smiled.

"Just... call me Alice, okay?" The actress blushed slightly and Rain grinned.

"Well then, good morning Alice."

"Good morning Rain." The next minutes were filled with a comfortable silence, until Rain cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Alice?"

"Yes Rain?"

"About yesterday." The latina rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think if we hadn't had any wine, that admittedly hot make out session wouldn't have happened. Not that I mind that it happened and I think you don't either, but now I would like to know what exactly we are. Are we still just employer and a bodyguard? Are we friends that happened to have kissed? Or are we on the way of being something that's beyond friends?" Rain's eyes hadn't left the road once and her expression was blank since she had begun to speak.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" Rain asked so quickly and with so much hope, that it made Alice chuckle.

"Do you want us to be on the way of being more that friends?" The latina smiled brightly.

"I do."

"Good, cause I want it to." Alice laid her hand onto Rain's tight, drawing random circles onto it and the dark-skinned woman laid her hand on Alice's.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice and Rain walked into L.J.'s office. Five faces turned and looked at the two new comers. Matt, L.J. and the third man stood up, while Betty and Jill just nodded their head as a greeting.

"And here we have them, Alice-Badass-Abernathy and her bodyguard Rain Ocampo." L.J. pointed at them and Jill stood up. She smiled and walked up to them, shaking hands with Alice.

"It great to meet the One-And-Only Alice Abernathy in person, I can't wait to work with you." She then turned and also shook hands with Rain.

"I'm also very exited to start the training with you and I'm very grateful that you agreed to help out." Rain returned Jill's smile.

"No problem miss Valentine." The black-haired woman laughed.

"Please, just call me Jill." She pointed at the third man.

"This is my Manager Spencer." She then turned back to the blonde.

"Wanna get started?"

"Sure, just one second. Rain?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to you can take the rest of the day off. We'll just meet up with the other mayor actors from the movie and read through the scrip while the director tells us his ideas." Rain raised her eyebrow and smiled. She leaned towards Alice and whispered into the blonde's ear.

"You're not getting rid of me. I gotta keep you from being all nervous around Jill." The actress chuckled and also whispered.

"I already told you, you're the only one that can make me nervous." The latina grinned as Alice leaned back, sending Rain a charming smile, but immediately dropped it upon seeing the knowing grin from Matt, L.J. and Betty, the slightly questioning look from Jill and the disapproving glare from Jill's agent. Alice cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uhm, Yeah. Let's get started." They walked to another room, meeting the other actors. Alice pulled Rain towards a woman with red hair.

"Rain, I'd like you to meet my best friend Claire Redfield. She was my co-star in the second movie I starred in, I played a hero and Claire played my best friend. We didn't get along at first, with Claire being the dominant leader bitch that didn't like a newcomer that was better in acting than her." The redhead nudged Alice's side.

"Oh shut up superwoman. You aren't better than me." Alice laughed and hugged the now pounding Claire.

"Okay, but you totally didn't trust me at first. That is until you noticed how great I am."

"Oh you are so full of yourself." The redhead made a thinking pause and then returned the hug.

"But what can I say? It's true, you are the best." The two broke apart and laughed.

"So you are Alice's new bodyguard? Hope you protect her pretty ass from any danger or I will come and kick yours." Rain chuckled at the warning glare Claire gave her.

"I intend to protect every part of her, with everything I have." The redhead dropped her glare and smiled brightly.

"Okay, then I approve. You may stay her bodyguard." Rain chuckled and returned the smile.

"Thank you." Alice seemed pretty happy that her bodyguard and her best friend seemed to get along quite well. She kissed both of them on their cheeks and then clapped her hands together.

"Now come on let's go read though a script." Claire nodded and they walked to the others, closely followed by a slightly bushing Rain. This entire event reminded Rain of her school days, they read the script out loud and sometimes the director paused them to say something. After two hours they decided to take a break. Jill, Claire, Alice and Rain went outside while the two managers stayed inside and talked.

"Matt listen up, I think you agree with me that this movie has the potential to become a real blockbuster." Matt nodded and crossed his arms.

"I think if Alice and Jill wouldn't just be a pair on screen, you know? That would get a lot of people into the movie and give 'em both a lot of good publicity. Both of them have the image of secretly being a lesbian and if they would come out together, we cold start some kind of..." He made a circling movement with his hand.

"You know, 'Pro-Gay' movement or something. The entire thing would get even more people into the movie. Do you think Alice will agree to do something like that?"

"Well... I don't know actually. Would Jill do such a thing?" Spencer laughed, earning a confused look from Matt.

"Sure. She might be a really kind and nice person, but she is also a real bitch when it comes to being successful. Meaning that she'll do whatever is needed to be more popular." Alice's manager raised his eyebrow and then though about the idea.

"Listen, just give her some time with Jill, let them get to know each other and then we'll just propose the idea."

"I guess we could do that, but even if Alice likes Jill, I think she might already have it for her bodyguard." Matt grinned at how obvious it actually is that Alice has it _bad_ for Rain and the latina seemed as much fond of Alice. He dropped his grin upon seeing the displeased look on the other man's face.

"Yeah, about that..."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The last cigaret was lighted and all the females sighed happily as they took their first drag together.

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Claire asked, looking into the direction where both men were standing.

"Manager stuff?" Rain grinned as the others rolled their eyes in union.

"If I know my agent, and I do know him, then he is talking with Matt about some strategy to get us and the movie a lot of attention." The black-haired woman blew the smoke through her nose and looked at Rain.

"So you're some kind of ex-military solider?" Rain smiled and took another drag from her cigaret.

"Not quite. When I was nineteen I started a training so I could afterward join 'The Special Tactic And Rescue Squad'. I was one of the best recruits they ever had and soon became leader of my own team." Claire grinned and patted Rain's back.

"Wow, girl. Now I really approve you as her bodyguard. My bother is also a S.T.A.R.S. member and he told me how difficult it is to join them."

"That's probably why they are the best, cause they only let the best join their little club." Alice laughed and Claire nudged the blonde.

"Don't ever say that to my brother or he will give you a two hour speech about his 'club'." They all laughed and Jill turned her attention back to Rain.

"So what happened after that? You just decided to become a Bodyguard?"

"Not quite. You see after some years working for S.T.A.R.S. the Umbrella Corporation offered me a job as head of security in their headquarters. I loved working for S.T.A.R.S., but Umbrella offered me an additional training, a lot more money and a way bigger team. 2 Years later I quit the job because Umbrella just isn't what they always pretend to be and I didn't want to be part of that anymore. Going back to S.T.A.R.S. wasn't an option either because I wanted to do something new and the best idea that I had was to become a bodyguard." Rain shrugged, taking one last drag before throwing her cigaret onto the floor and stepping onto it.

"What do you mean they aren't what they pretend to be?" It was obvious that Claire hadn't asked that without a reason, Rain assumed that her brother had told her what S.T.A.R.S. thinks about Umbrella.

"I signed a contract that forbids me to talk about it. Let's just say Umbrella isn't a saint, they are a devil in an angel costume." There was a short silence until Jill cleared her throat.

"Well now you are a bodyguard and additionally you train us for our movie, so you managed to do something completely different."

"I guess you're right."

"Ladies, break is over!" They all went inside and continued their work. Even Rain decided to take a minor part, giving the others a good laugh as she tried to act while reading. As the evening came, everyone said goodbye and Rain drove Alice back to her house.

"I didn't think I'd have this much fun." Rain smiled at Alice and the blonde played with her fingers. They were nearly at the blonde's house when Alice broke the silence.

"Say..." The latina turned to the actress, signaling her to continue.

"You wanna come inside and watch a movie with me?" Rain stopped and killed the engine.

"I'd love to."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Chips, dips, drinks, the movie is in the player, the light is dimmed and the pull-out couch is open. I think were ready to go." Rain nodded and Alice crawled onto the couch, sitting down right beside the latina. She started the movie and every time the blonde thought Rain wouldn't notice, she moved a bit closer to the dark-skinned woman.

"That way it'll take forever. If you wanna come here and cuddle a bit, just do it." Rain grinned and Alice blushed, knowing she had been caught.

"Sometimes I forget that you are pretty straight forward." Rain chuckled and opened her legs, patting the space between them.

"Come here." Alice hesitated, but then crawled in front of the latina, sitting down and leaning against the muscled body behind her. It didn't take long until the blonde felt Rain's arms wrap around her waist. They stayed like that until the movie ended and Alice was forced to put in the next one. Once that was done, she crawled back to cuddle against Rain like she did before. The only difference was that this time Rain's hands found her way underneath Alice's shirt, drawing random circles on the woman's stomach and Alice hummed in response. Rain's fingers left a tingling sensation on the blonde's skin wherever they touched. The actress let her own hand wander onto Rain's tight, slowly running it up and down. The latina responded by puling Alice closer and purred into her ear. The actress chuckled and let her other hand run over Rain's other tight.

"I'm guessing you like that." Rain kissed Alice's neck and then whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, I really like that." Alice smiled and turned around in the latina's arms.

"Well, what about this?" She leaned in and pressed their lips together. Rain's immediately deepened the kiss and started to massage the blonde's back. They stayed like that, making out for some time, until Alice pulled away and Rain growled at the lack of contact.

"You gonna stay for the night?" The dark-skinned woman nodded.

"If I'm allowed to." She grinned as Alice slightly laughed and pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course you are." The blonde then just cuddled up against the latina as they watched the movie. After it ended, Alice stood up and got her blanked and pillow from her bedroom. She shut off every device and undressed until she was only wearing bra and her slip. Rain had also undressed apart from her bra and her boxer-shorts. Alice turned off the light and then laid down besides Rain who had got comfortable.

"Night Rain." The blonde turned onto her side and the latina moved closer, encircled Alice's waist.

"Good night." They laid there for a while and though Alice was tired, she just couldn't sleep.

"Alice?" Rain's voice was loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to not wake the blonde if she had slept.

"Yes?"

"You awake?" There was a short silence and then both of them started to chuckled.

"Yes Rain, I'm awake."

"Good cause I can't hold back any longer." Alice frowned and wanted to ask what Rain had meant. A second later she knew it, because she felt one of the latina's hands starting to cares her stomach and the other went further down, caressing up and down her leg. Alice bit her lower lips and grinned.

"Am I that irresistible?" Rain's belly vibrated as she laughed.

"You're the queen of irresistibility." The latina kissed Alice's neck and lightly bit it, earning a moan from the blonde.

"I could get used to that sound." The actress chuckled and turned around.

"You're such an idiot." She kissed Rain and then snuggled into the latina.

"But I'm afraid you have to wait till you hear it again, I'm way to tired." Rain started to massage Alice's backside and kissed her forehead.

"I'll take that as an invite for a date."

"Sure, do as you please." Rain chuckled one last time and soon both of them were fast asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice woke up and immediately missed the warm body that had laid behind her as she had fallen asleep. She then heard the radio playing in the kitchen and smelled the bacon. She stood up, walking into the other room and smiled upon seeing Rain. Alice went over and stood behind the latina, hugging her from behind and watching her make their breakfast.

"I would have never guessed that you can cook." Rain snorted and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Wouldn't really call this cooking." The actress laughed and kissed Rain's neck.

"It's still really sweet of you." She let go of Rain and prepared the table. The latina went home right after they finished their breakfast and Alice went to take a shower. She was busy drying her hair when her mobile phone came to life. Alice picked it up, read the name of the caller and smiled.

"Hey Matt, hows it going?"

"_Hey Alice. Everything is good, at least i got nothing to complain about._"

"Good to hear. So? Why are you calling?"

"_Well, Spencer proposed something to me and I wanted to hear your opinion on it._"

"Well, I don't think you two fit together so I'd recommend to not marry him." She could imagine how he was rolling his eyes at her comment and grinned.

"_Funny, Alice, very funny. But it's actually about you, he-_"

"Hell, I wouldn't even marry him if I were straight." This time the man actually had to laugh.

"_Alice! Come on be serious._" She raised her eyebrow.

"I was being serious." She heard him sigh and chuckled.

"_Fine, but now for real. He proposed that you and Jill should have a relationship, to boost the interest in the movie. He talked to Jill and it seems that she would do it._" Alice was speechless and there was a long silence until she answered.

"Matt, listen. I really like Jill and all, but I can't just date her like that."

"_You don't have to really date her. As long as you have a fake relationship everyone will be happy._"

"But I'm already happy. Listen, Rain and I are almost a couple. For all I know we could already be one. I really like her Matt."

"_Yeah, about that..."_

* * *

Duhn Duhn Duuhhhh_  
_

*sniffs the air* You smell that? It smells like... Trouble :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Ever since the sleep a week ago Alice had avoided any private contact with Rain. Matt was now the one driving her, she was never alone with Rain and she only talked to her if it was necessary. After three days the latina had stopped trying to ask what's wrong and just did as she was told. The entire situation was bringing Alice down and she needed someone to talk. She was sitting in a diner, waiting for Claire.

"Can I get you something?" A young blonde waitress was smiling at her.

"No thanks, I'm waiting until my friend is here."

"Okay." She moved to the next table and Alice sighed.

"You look like shit." The redhead grinned and Alice had to smile.

"Geez thanks, now I feel _way_ better." Claire sat down and signaled the waitress to come over.

"Hey Claire, how are you?" The blonde girl smiled shyly and the redhead gave her a charming smile.

"Hey Dahlia. I'm good and you?" The waitress fumbled with her pen and her cheeks started to show a slightly pink color.

"I'm also good. Uhm, what can I get you two?" Claire though for a moment before answering.

"Two times a cup of coffee and the chicken filet with rise." Dahlia nodded and went away.

"Well, now I know why you wanted to meet me here." Alice grinned and Claire shrugged.

"Hey, I like her. She is nice, cute and she doesn't just like me because I'm famous."

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"The first time I came here, she told me I shouldn't act as if I'm something special just cause I'm a famous actress." Alice laughed and shook her head.

"And now she is all over you, nice job Claire-bear." The blonde held her hand up and Claire gave her a high-five.

"So, what's up?" Alice dropped her smile and sighed.

"It's about Rain, I managed to stay away from her during the past week, but now the training sessions will begin." Alice laid her head into her open hands and Claire frowned.

"I don't get why you are doing that anyway. I thought you liked her?"

"I do. I just can't be with her."

"Why?" Claire's voice was full of concern and Alice took her hands off of her face and massaged her neck with one.

"I don't want to talk about that? I need your advise, because I don't know how to handle the entire situation with the training sessions. Could you make sure we aren't alone together? You know, just stick with me all the time."

"Oh no Alice, I will do the opposite thing. I will make sure you finally talk to Rain. I might not have the right to know why you're acting that way, but Rain sure as hell does. I can't even imagine how confused the poor woman is. I like her Alice, she is a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

"I know..."

"Then do something! Stop avoiding her and fucking talk to her!"

"I guess you're right." The blonde chuckled.

"I can always count on you to wash my head." Alice smile, looking to the side and Claire chuckled while nodding.

"How about I help you out in return?" Claire raised her eyebrow and her face showed a hint of fear at the grin Alice was giving her.

"Depends. What exactly do you plan to do?" Alice just continued to grin and Claire's attention was drawn to the blonde waitress that came back to their table.

"There, two times a cup of coffee and two plates with chicken and rise."

"Thank you, say what are your plans for Friday evening?" Claire's eyes went wide and she was about to say something, but yelped instead. Alice had kicked her leg and the redhead now glared at the blonde.

"Uhm." Dahlia was a bit confused by the question and Claire's behavior, but she still answered.

"I don't have any plans yet." Alice grinned and the girl didn't know how to react to it.

"Well, now you do. Claire and I wanted to go to a restaurant, but _unfortunately _I have an important meeting that came up, so I need you to accompany her." Alice had to retain herself from laughing out loud. Dahlia was just opening and closing her mouth like a fish and Claire was death-glaring her, looking as if she'd jump and strangle Alice any time now.

"Sure, I mean if it's alright with you." She turned to the redhead and blushed deeply.

"Yes, I am, I mean I would... you know be happy if you could... you know, come with me." Alice chuckled at the love struck rambling coming from the usually strong and calm redhead.

"Then it's a date. Now let's eat, I'm really hungry."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice arrived at the Studios and soon saw that Jill was waiting for her. They had agreed to make their 'relationship' official today. They invited some journalists to make some pictures and get the entire thing into the media.

"Ready to become my girlfriend miss Aberfield?" Jill nudged Alice's side and the blonde took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." They linked hands and went though the door into the next room. They were greeted with a lot of flashlight and wave of questions.

"I'm sorry but this is only a photo shooting, no questions will be answered. The only thing I can tell you is that I met Alice some weeks ago and I was instantly draw to her." Jill lightly squeezed Alice's hand and the blonde gave her a loving smile.

"We wanted to make this public to show everyone that being gay is something normal and raise the tolerance of everyone. We will also start an official tolerance organization against racism, be it towards other skin colors, other religions, other nations or other sexualities." They stood there for another minute and then went back outside.

"Wow, my eyes hurt." Alice rubbed her eyes and Jill laughed, patting the blondes back.

"That happens when two hot and super famous anctresses decide to pair up."

"Guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Jill wiggled her eyebrows and Alice chuckled in response.

"So Alice, are you ready to kick some ass?"

"As long as the ass belongs to you."

"Is that a challenge?" Jill raised her eyebrow and Alice shrugged, grinning widely.

"Maybe." They both went to the room assigned for martial art training. Upon entering they saw that the rest of the actor were already there, gathered around Rain.

"So, does anyone of you have experience with martial arts?" The latina waited but no one said a thing, so she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, let's just start with the basic of basics."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The entire day was spent with martial arts training and everyone was busted afterward.

"Okay, guys. You did a good job, I hope you had a least a bit fun while getting you ass kicked." The group laughed and said their goodbyes to the latina. Everyone apart from Rain and Alice left the room.

"Is there anything you need miss Abernathy?"

"You could listen to me and let me explain my behavior." Rain's expression was emotionless, but her voice held an angry hint.

"You mean why you first keep me at arm length, then you let me come close to you and then you fully avoid me from one day to the other? Yes, It would be nice to know why you did that." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Alice, I though you liked me and now you and Jill are a pair?" Alice's eyes went wide, Rain's voice had dropped the angry hint and was now full of something else. It was full of hurt. She had hurt Rain, deeply.

"Rain I do like you."

"If you like me then why did you avoid me and why are you with Jill?"

"I..." Alice dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You what Alice?"

"..."

"Spit it out!"

"I like you Rain, I might even love you but I just can't be with you! My career might be ruined if people find out I'm with my female bodyguard and that will eventually happen if we would be together. I love my job and I'm not willing to risk it for a chance in love. Coming out with Jill will only push my career and who knows, maybe Jill and I are even meant to be together."

"You know what, good luck with that." Rain shook her head and picked up her bag. She moved closer to Alice and looked right into the watery blue eyes.

"By the way, I quit." The latina left the room without looking back. Alice just watched her and after minutes of just staring at the open door, she finally moved. She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile, also leaving he room to meet up with her waiting friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter... I don't like it but I don't really have any other ideas... So Enjoy! Or not... Whatever you feel like ^^

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

Alice sighed and then took a drag of her cigaret. She had just told Claire what exactly happened a few days ago.

"After that she quit the job and left the room." Alice sighed again and the redhead shook her head.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me. This is all your and _only_ your fault Alice."

"I know..." Dahlia walked up to them and nudged the redhead.

"Ready to go?" Claire stood up and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Yes I'm ready. Alice I think your... uhm... girlfriend is here." Alice frowned.

"Huh?" Claire ginned and pointed towards the door. The blonde turned and her frown disappeared. She only rolled her eyes and made a 'go on' gesture with her hand.

"Bye Alice." Dahlia send her a warm smile and then the two left. The now free seat was taken by the woman who had just entered the diner.

"Hey Jill."

"Hi Alice. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I can't complain." Jill tabbed the table with her fingers.

"So uhm... nice weather." Alice raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You went through the trouble of finding out where I am, just so you could talk about the weather?" Jill chuckled and shrugged.

"Wasn't that hard to find you." The raven-haired woman pointed at a group of people. One of the girls took a picture of them and then typed something into her mobile.

"You have a lot of fans that tend to post were you are, whenever they see you. I just thought we should spend some time together, since we are a couple and all."

"Not that I mind that, but don't we already spend a lot of time together on set?"

"Well..." Jill took Alice's hand and slightly squeezed it.

"But that's not in public. Spencer thinks it would be good if the media had a reason to talk about us."

"And sitting in a diner together is a reason?" Jill chuckled and stood up.

"No, but if we spend the entire day together in public while letting a lot of fans and paparazzi take pictures, it will be."

"True. Well then." Alice also stood up and Jill linked their arms together.

"Let's go. Any ideas what we could do?"

"How about going to a cinema?" Alice thought it through for a moment and then nodded, guiding Jill out of the diner.

"Approved." Jill chuckled and cuddled against the blonde's side.

"By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You're my girlfriend, you can ask me anything." They stopped walking and posed for some fan that wanted to take a picture.

"So what was your question?"

"What's up with you and Rain?" Alice slowed down and Jill frowned.

"Oh... sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked." The blonde picked up their former speed and gave Jill a half-smile.

"No it's okay. I just didn't expect that question." Alice rubbed her neck and looked to the side.

"You probably already heard that she quit her job as my bodyguard." Jill nodded.

"But I guess you don't know why." Again Jill nodded and Alice sighed.

"You could say we were nearly a couple and I kinda broke up with her." Alice nearly chuckled at the look Jill was giving her. The woman's eyes were nearly as wide open as her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Jill rubbed Alice's arm to comfort the other woman and to encourage her to continue.

"The next day she told me that she doesn't like being near me, but she wouldn't just let L.J. down."

"That defiantly explains the tension and also why she seems to dislike me now." Alice raised her eyebrow and made a confused expression, causing Jill to chuckle.

"She has been kinda cold towards me. It's not like she was unfriendly, but she wasn't really friendly either." Alice looked down and slightly nudged Jill's shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Jill shrugged and also nudged Alice.

"Hey, I agreed to the fake relationship, so I deserve her attitude towards me." The blonde chuckled and shook her head.

"Jill, I think I could really fall for you." Jill smiled and cuddled up against Alice.

"I'm honored, miss Abernathy. I can only give that compliment right back at you."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Alice spend the next two weeks with practicing for the movie, interviews alongside Jill and spending time with the other woman. After Claire had hooked up with Dahlia, she didn't have a lot of time for Alice and Jill had taken the part of being Alice's best friend. They had grown rather close, constantly flirting with one another and being together whenever they could. Alice was over at Jill's place, sitting at the kitchen table and reading through the movie script.

"My god Alice, stop reading that thing." Jill stood behind the blonde, laying her hands onto the other woman's shoulders. She lightly massages them and Alice hummed as Jill relaxed the tense muscles.

"You know your text and probably the text of every freaking other person in this movie."

"I guess you're right." She laid the script onto the table and rubbed her temples.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"The fake or the real one?" Alice chuckled, leaning back into Jill's touch and the raven-haired woman smiled.

"Both. I wanted to ask you if we should stop pretending being a couple." The blonde took Jill's hand off of herself and stood up, facing the other woman and leaning against the table.

"Why? You already had enough of being my girlfriend, even though you aren't _really _my girlfriend?" Jill chuckled and moved closer to the blonde.

"Actually I don't have enough yet, quite the contrary to be exact." Jill leaned into Alice's space, tugging some blonde hair behind the woman's ear.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me, but for real and not just as an act." Alice's eyebrows were at their highest level and her eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Uhhhhh..." Jill chuckled and reached out, pushing the other woman's jaw back to where it belonged. Her finger's went alongside Alice's jaw line and rested on her cheek.

"What and interesting answer." Jill leaned in even closer, letting her arms wander around Alice's neck and nuzzled her head into the blonde's neck.

"I really like you Alice. I like you a lot and I want go out with you." Alice tensed up and Jill leaned back a bit, facing the blonde.

"You told me you could fall for me and I told you I could do that too... and I did. I want to know if you like me too." The blonde was frozen in place and she didn't say anything. Jill bit her bottom lip and her eyes wandered to Alice's lips. The raven-haired woman slowly leaned in and kissed the blonde, effectively unfreezing her. Alice raised her hands and laid them onto Jill's shoulders, softly pushing her away.

"Jill... I can't" The other woman moved away and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Jill's voice was slightly hurt and Alice dropped her head, whispering her answer.

"Because I'm not in love with you and no matter how close we are, I won't ever fall for you." Jill frowned and her eyes started to water.

"Why? Am I no good for you?" Alice raiser her head and quickly hugged Jill tightly.

"Not at all. Jill you are wonderful. You're sweet, nice, beautiful and a lot more, but I just don't love you. It wouldn't be fair to go out with you, just because I might one day be able to give you my heart." The raven-haired woman slowly pushed away from Alice.

"Because you love Rain?" Alice's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. The blonde hadn't expected that question.

"What?" Jill smiled and moved away from the other woman.

"It is pretty obvious that you like her and not just a bit. You where and still are head over heels for her. From what I heard from Claire, you two practically fell in love with each other the moment you met." Jill went to the door.

"I really like you Alice and that's why I'm going to throw you out. I will break up our fake relationship and I want you to go talk to Rain." The woman's voice was strong and demanding, but her face was full of sadness and there were tears rolling down her cheek. Alice wanted nothing more than to comfort Jill, but the raven-haired woman just pointed at the door and Alice left.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Rain was at home, training with her weights. She originally wanted to go out and jog a bit, but the weather decided to bring up a heavy rain. She was nearly done with her training session as someone knocked at the front door. Rain wondered why the person wouldn't just ring the doorbell and she was more than surprise to see Alice standing outside. The blonde was drenched and Rain guessed that she had stood there for a while before knocking at the door.

"Hey Rain, can we talk?" Rain raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't really feel like talking to you." Alice dropped her head and she forced a small smile.

"Oh... I can understand that." There was a light wind and Alice shivered as she turned around to leave.

"Wait." Rain sighed and stepped aside.

"Come in." Alice walked inside and Rain led her to the bathroom.

"Give me your cloth and take a hot shower, I'll give you some of mine until yours are dry." The latina closed the door and Alice undressed. After she went into the shower, Rain came back and switched Alice's wet cloth with her dry ones. She was halfway out of the room when Alice called after her.

"Rain?" The latina sighed and walked back inside.

"Yes?" Rain crossed her arms and Alice shut off the water.

"I know you don't want to talk to me so I'll make it quick." Rain could see Alice hand on the slightly see-through shower door.

"I was an ass and you have every right to tell me to stay out of your life." This made the latina frowned and she was slightly confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened. I really liked and still like you. Matt told me things that confused me and I just..." Rain saw Alice lean her head against the door.

"I'm so sorry..." Alice voice was quiet and full of regret and somehow Rain's anger towards the blonde slowly slipped away.

"Alice, listen up. Am I mad? Yes. Do I want you out of my life?" Rain made a short pause thinking it through.

"No." Rain shook her head, not caring that Alice probably wasn't able to see it. She left the room and went into the kitchen, placing the wet cloth onto the chairs so they could dry. Rain then went into her living room and sat down on the couch, continuing her work out session. It didn't take long until Alice entered the room and then sat down next to the latina. Rain didn't look up from her weights as she spoke to the blonde.

"If you want to you can turn on the TV." Alice nodded and picked up the remote. Rain stopped her training after half an hour and after she put her equipment away, she sat back down onto the couch.

"What exactly did Matt tell you?" Rain asked without looking at the blonde.

"What?" Alice asked with a confused expression.

"You said that Matt told you thing that confused you. What did he tell you?" Rain asked and turned off the TV. Alice sighed and pulled her legs to her body, hugging them while talking.

"He told me that a relationship with you would ruin my career. At first I thought he is to overprotective, but then he told me that someone warned him. Terri Morales was suspecting something and planned on destroying my reputation to boost her own." Alice buried her head into her hands and her voice was filled with regret.

"I was to afraid to risk my carer for the simple chance of being happy." She moved closer to Rain and cupped the other woman's cheek.

"I realized that it was stupid and that just the chance of being with you is worth more than my career and my reputation." The doorbell rang and the latina wondered who would visit her at this hour. Her attention was drawn back to the blonde as Alice kissed her cheek and then stood up.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk and I hope that you can forgive me one day." She pointed towards the door.

"I called a taxi, could you tell him to wait a bit so I can change?" Rain nodded and went to the door. Some minutes later, Alice also came and waved goodbye to the latina.

"See you tomorrow." Rain smiled and pulled Alice in for a hug.

"Yes. See you then." She let go and the blonde smiled as she exited the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Claire hit Alice's back and laughed.

"That a girl. I told you a talk would solve the tension." Alice rubbed her back but also smiled.

"It's not solved, but it I think we can start over again." She then sighed as Jill walked by while sending Alice a sad smile.

"To bad that Jill is now hurt because of me." Claire chuckled and playfully nudged Alice's shoulder.

"You can't have everything." Alice nodded and they moved towards the changing rooms when Spencer walked up to them.

"Claire, do you mind if I talk to Alice in private."

"Uhm, no that's fine." She hugged the blonde and then left the two of them alone.

"I'm guessing Jill told you?" Spencer nodded and Alice guided him into an empty corridor.

"Listen, I know you put a lot of effort into this fake relationship thing, but I can't and I won't continue it. Jill and I will come clear and tell the press that the entire thing was fake." Alice had a bad feeling upon seeing Spencer's dark expression.

"No you won't." Spencer pushed Alice against the wall with such force that the breath was knocked right out of the blondes lungs. He violently grabbed her shoulders and holding her in place, preventing her from moving away.

"Do you have the slightest idea what I had to do to get you and Jill together? I even convinced Matt that your career will die if you keep up that stupid thing with that bodyguard bitch of yours." Alice eyes went wide upon hearing that and she pushed Spencer off of her.

"That was you? You nearly ruined my relationship with Rain, the only person I ever really fell for, just so you could earn money?" The man just laughed and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Don't be so naïve Alice." He leaned dangerously closer.

"I would do anything to have this kind of power over others, the money is just a nice extra. Being the controlling force behind the most popular celebrity couple would have granted me unlimited power over others." Alice was about to push the man away as a voice caught their attention.

"You know I really didn't like you before, but now I just feel like punching you." Rain walked up to them and pulled Alice away from Spencer.

"You know..." She grinned at Alice.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do now." Rain was fast and she had a satisfied grin on her lips as she heard a loud breaking noise upon punching the man's face. She turned to the shocked blonde and Alice smiled as she saw the look on Rain's face.

"That will get you into a lot of trouble you know." The latina turned to the cursing man that held his bleeding nose and shrugged.

"That was worth it." Alice chuckled and then went dead serious.

"Rain?" Once the latina turned to look at the blonde, Alice leaned in closer and kissed her.

"You want to go out with me?" Rain smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I'd love to." She laid her hands onto Alice's waist and pulled her in again.


End file.
